Broken
by Sarcasm22
Summary: A Songfic to "Broken" by Lifehouse. When Fang decides to come back to the flock.One-shot.


hey, this is my first fanfic! it`s a songfic to the song Broken by Lifehouse. Its Maximum Ride and it takes place sometime after Fang leaves. thanks for reading!

He sat staring at the wall. The clock was broken and was stuck at 11:00, the time he left. He wished he could go back, thet he hadn`t had to leave. He could`nt take that back now. He was broken. And so was his heart. He needed to see her. _Max._

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time<br>I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out<em>

It hurt. He knew she hurt too. He could almost see the dried tears on her cheaks and the fake smile she`d put on her face so no one else would worry. He wished he could see her smile, hear her heartbeat. That picture in his mind is what kept him going.__

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>With a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain, there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<br>_

He was closed off to eveyone. Everyone excpt her. _Max._ She could read him like a book. She knew what he was thinking. She got inside his head. He knew he had to see her. The image in his mind would`nt help him much longer.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
>I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead<br>I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
>That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life<br>_

He looked at the rest of "Fang`s Flock" and knew that even Maya would never be the same as Max. He would`nt make it much longer without her. He turned to the open window, spread his midnight black wings and flew. Back to the flock. _Back to Max._

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
>In your name (in your name) I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<br>_

He would`nt sleep till he got there, till he saw her. _Max. _He flew east. Over water and land. Over trees and houses. Near birds and clouds. His eyes sagged from lack of sleep, but her face kept him going. Her smile, her tears. _Max._

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time<br>I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out<br>_

Then it struck him, like a bullet. What if she did`nt want to see him. What if she pushed him away, told him to leave. He was tempted to turn back, leave. To not try. His heart tumped in antisipation. He would go through with this. He had to know. If she still loved him. Because he sure still loved her. _Max._

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>With a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain, there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<br>_

He could see a small fire on the mountian face on the edge of a cliff. It was far still, but it gave him hope.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
>I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead<br>I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
>That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life<br>_

He could see her as he got closer. She was turned away from him. her hair knotted and shirt torn and dirty. He landed behind a bush silently. What should he do, call her name, wait for her to see him?

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
>In your name (in your name) I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<br>_

Max sat by the small fire. _Fang._ Will he come back. She missed him. She wanted him to hold her again, wanted him to make her smile. She wanted to see his face, she the scrapes, the occsaional smile, the pain, the sorrow, the _love._

_I'm hangin' on another day  
>Just to see what you throw my way<br>And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
>You said that I will be OK<br>_

He was home. He lost his way, went the wrong direction, was misguided. And now he was home.

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
>I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home<br>_

"Max" He heard a small voice say. Gazzy. "Will Fang ever come back?" His voice was soft and innoccent.

"I-I really don`t know Gaz, all we can do is hope. Thats all we can do" He heard Max reply softly.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<br>_

"Yes" Fang said strongly, comming out from behind the bush. "Yes he will come back." He saw Max spin around, tears in her eyes, and a disbelifing look on her face. She blinked a few times. Gazzy`s frown grew into a big smile as he charged Fang and hugged him.

Max still stood in disbelife and slowly walked to him as he relased Gazzy.

"Y-Your back." Her voice broke as she said these words."You came back."

"Yes, I came back, I could`nt last another day without you." As Max reached him a smile grew on her face, tears still falling from her eyes. She pushed the hair out of his eyes and he bent down and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." When they realeased each other they were met by some "Ewww"`s Some "Awwww"`s and lots of tears and hugs.

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<br>_

Well, that was kinda cheesy at the end. Oh, well. Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it. REVIEW! I wanna know what ya think!

Oops i forgot the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I own nothing . . except my Ipod.


End file.
